Completion
by tearstained.assilem
Summary: Sesshomaru's world becomes perfect after meeting Niki his new life love. He is forced to become friends with Inuyasha, Rin becomes his daughter and Naraku ends up . . .dead? But will he still love her when he finds out her insane and disturbing lie?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Rin's Wish

"Damn! At it again," Miroku said as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought.

"Wind Scar!"

Sesshomaru held his sword tighter.

"Dragon's Tunnel!" he said aiming it towards the power of the wind scar coming at him.

Both went towards each other. Kagome saw a figure walking through right at the time both powers were to collide.

"AH! _MOVE_!" she yelled.

The figure held her hands out to the side of her making both of the brother's powers simply...disappear. Both brothers straightened and looked at one another, then at the person.

"Excuse me," she muttered walking along.

She was about Sango's age, having her build and height as well. She had long black hair and two black fuzzy ears perched atop her head. Then they saw Rin running after her and Jaken running after Rin.

"Wait! Please, _don't_!" Rin yelled.

The girl looked angry. Rin jumped and grabbed hold of her ankle as Jaken jumped and got a hold of Rin's.

"To whom do these two belong to?" she sneered trying to shake them off.

Everyone pointed to Sesshomaru. The girl heaved her way over to him. She peeled Jaken off Rin and dropped him. Then she peeled Rin off herself and handed her to Sesshomaru.

"The kid has my shards," she growled.

"_Shards?_" Inuyasha said holding his sword.

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha; I'll tell Sanya you're still alive," she muttered turning her attention back to Sesshomaru.

"I take it you're Sesshomaru," she said.

He set Rin down and pulled out his sword.

"Who wants to know?" he asked.

"Rin, should I tell him, or you?" she asked crossing her arms.

Rin sighed.

"I was wandering with Jaken and_ didn't_ see her in the hot spring bathing, when I saw three Shikon No Tama Jewel shards. So since tomorrow will be a full year of since we met, I was going to give them to you," she said looking down at her feet.

"Finders keepers," Jaken sneered.

"Shut up imp! They were in my clothes, you toad looking demon," the girl yelled smacking Jaken.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Who are you?" he asked putting his sword away since she did not pose a threat.

"This is Niki! Isn't she _beautiful_?" Rin said batting her eyes.

Niki sighed.

"Oh, come on, Lady Niki. I wasn't trying to steal; honest," Rin said.

Niki looked up at the sky irritated in thought.

"Damn, this mortal heart," she muttered.

She grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her to the side, kneeling down to her eye level.

"I know you didn't, but they are _very _important to me. I_ need_ them. So, how about you give _me _the shards, and I give you something even _better_?" she said.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER, RIN! _NOTHING'S _BETTER THAN SHARDS!" Jaken yelled.

Niki grabbed Jaken's staff and hit him upside the head with it.

"Shut up!" she said before turning her attention back to Rin. "I'm not going to con you. I have better things to do. So," she said digging in her sleeve pocket.

"Here," she said handing Rin a thin oval onyx gem. "Tonight, look up at the full moon and hold this firmly in your right hand. Make a wish from your heart for Sesshomaru. Then you could make some kind of necklace out of it and give it to him. I guarantee you're wishing will come true," she whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"Don't you need this?" Rin asked.

"I got it from my mother before she died when I was little," she said talking loud enough for them to hear her, but not intentionally thinking about it. "She swore to me it'd come true. My mother never told a lie. It is meaningful to me, so I trust you make a good wish on it. Nothing selfish for either," she said.

"But, you're mommy _gave_ it to you!" Rin said.

"Yes, but I _need_ these shards. I must finish my duty here on this earth. Even if it means giving up some things in order to fulfill it," she said standing up again.

"But, Lady Niki," Rin started.

"Just, have faith in it. It'll happen. That's all I need to be content with which I've ensured it to," she said.

Jaken was yelling at Rin telling her not to fall for it. Rin thought for a moment before pulling three shards out.

"Thank you," Rin said.

"RIN! DON'T DO IT! SHE IS LYING TO YOU! SHE'S A FILTHY DEMON! SHE'S NOT LIKE LORD SESSHOMARU!" he yelled.

"Thanks, Rin. That is just it, Jaken, I am not lying, and I am not all demon. Sure, I'd be a filthy one, if it wasn't for my_ human _mother," she said walking off.

Rin smiled.

"Bye, Lady Niki!" she said waving.

"How'd she know me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't have a good feeling; trouble swarms around her," Sesshomaru said.

"I need those shards," Inuyasha said running after her; Sesshomaru was right behind him with the others.

They saw down the hill Niki arguing with..._Koga!_ Everyone thought as they saw the wolf down there.

"You're lucky you're a female, or I'd hit you!" he yelled.

"Awe, you're lucky you fight like a_ girl_..." Niki said yawning.

Koga sneered.

"So, you run away from stuff you start?" Inuyasha said pulling out his sword.

"What are you taking about, mutt?" Koga asked.

"Watch it, flea bag!" Inuyasha and Niki said at the same time.

"Kagome!" Koga said running to her and taking her into his arms.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Kagome asked.

"He's my stupid half brother," Niki yawned, stretching out on a rock.

"How do you know me?" Inuyasha demanded. "And why do you need those shards?"

"My mate," Koga said, caressing Kagome who was trying to get out of his clutch.

"WHAT? A girl yelled, coming up.

She had brown hair to her shoulder blades with fuzzy ear on top her head as well.

"Sanya!" Koga said half-nervous, half surprised.

"I'm gone not even _five_ years, and you're going and mating with _full_ _mortal _women!" she yelled.

"You were gone for_ three_ years!" he protested.

The girl then saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she said, eyes wide.

"Okay! Who the hell are you two, and how the _hell_ do you know me!" he sneered.

"It's me, Sanya! Sanya-Kedeiay," she said.

"Sanya?" Inuyasha said, dropping his sword lower.

She ran to him and hugged him, and surprisingly he returned the hug.

"You're alive!" she said in unbelief.

"You're grown up," he said, looking at her.

"Yea, well, we all have to sometime," she sighed.

"She's not grown up. She's just got tall and grew breast. She's like a damn two-year-old," Niki said, looking at her nails.

"Forward, aren't we?" Sango muttered.

Niki had vivid emerald green eyes, shaped much like Sesshomaru's in an oval cat shape.

"This is Sanya, my only childhood friend. We grew up together," Inuyasha said perky-like.

"Wow, lots new friends," she said, waving.

"How you all know each other?" Sango asked.

Niki sighed.

"Koga and I have the same wolf father," she said.

"And Niki and I have the same mortal mother," Sanya said. "And I have a doggie father," she added.

"Half breeds," Sesshomaru said with disgust.

"Hey, you must be Sesshomaru. The jerk face that left him!" she said.

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at her.

"Did you two make up?" she asked positively.

"Ha, they were trying to kill each other when I cut in," Niki said, eyes closed.

"Thank you for reminding me. Inuyasha, I believe this needs to be settled," Sesshomaru said, pulling out his sword.

"Whoa! No way are you killing Inuyasha. I _just _found him!" Sanya said.

"If you have a death wish with him, that can be arranged," Sesshomaru said before swinging at her.

Niki dove in and received a nice slice in the stomach in place of Inuyasha and Sanya.

"Sesshomaru! No! She's my friend!" Rin yelled.

"She jumped in front of it, Rin!" he said.

Niki sighed touching her stomach to see the blood.

"Why is it _always_ the stomach?" she muttered.

She walked up to Sesshomaru and looked him in the eye. He was exceptionally taller than her by like a foot! She was only 5' 7" and he was around 6' 6"! She slapped him as everyone gasped.

"_Never_ try to harm my sister, brother or their friend, whoever they might be, _again_!" she said clearly.

"HOW _DARE _YOU SLAP ME!" he yelled, swinging at her.

She ducked and pulled his feet from under him. She grabbed his Tenseiga and threw it to the side, while holding his Tokijin at his throat.

"I mean it," she said. "I'd _hate_ to kill someone who is dear to Rin, but if they are a threat to my family in any way, I _will_."

He kicked her ankle out and pulled her on top of him before rolling her and holding his claws above her throat.

"Go on, make the kid cry," she sighed.

"Why is no fear in your eyes? Don't you realize I can_ kill_ you this instant?" he said, eyes red.

"Because my fear is your strong point and my weakness. Why _give you _more than you already have? If I die for my loved ones, then I die brave. _Everyone_ fears if in my position. I like to be different. I am _not_ afraid of death, or pain. Therefore, I'm_ not_ afraid of _you_," she said without blinking.

Everyone stared at them. Sesshomaru's eyes were normal and his hand had relaxed a bit.

"You're wrong, I _have_ no fear!" he said straightening his claws again.

He slapped him and as he went to dig his claws into her throat... Then, she **kissed** him. His eyes went big and he jumped off.

"Not _only_ did I take you by surprise, _but_ you will be unconscious in 3...2...1," Sesshomaru fell over.

"You _killed_ him!" Sanya said.

"No, I just put him out so he can cool off," Niki said kneeling by him.

Everyone talked while Sesshomaru slept.

"So you all are after Naraku too," Kagome said.

"I'm using the shards as bait," Niki said.

She looked at Sesshomaru.

"He looks clammy. Maybe I gave him a bit too much," she said, dipping a rag in cool water.

"So you can_ kill_ people with a _kiss_?" Miroku said in awe.

"If I want to," she shrugged.

She raised Sesshomaru up onto her lap and put the rag on his forehead.

"I think you stole his first kiss," Inuyasha snickered.

"Oops," she said big eyed. "My bad!" she grinned.

Everyone decided to get some sleep. Sesshomaru's head still lay in Niki's lap. She gently dabbed his head with the rag; he stirred a bit. She looked at him and gently touched his nose. Then she traced his eyes. She looked at them; she _liked_ them. She came to his lips and traced them as well. She leaned forward a bit and hesitated, biting her bottom lip. Her ears twitched; all were asleep. Gently, Niki kissed Sesshomaru's lips very soft, no poison, just...because. She pulled away and looked at him, a little pink in the cheeks. She had _no_ clue why she did that. She sniffed his neck and _loved_ his fragrance. She felt the big fluffy fur that _seemed_ to be his tail, she did not know. Looking at his clawed hands, she gently picked one up and stared at it. Then, she pressed her own-clawed hand to it. His fingers were slender, but much longer than her own were and his palm was much larger. She set his hand down gently. Next, she saw his swords. She leaned and touched the Tokijin sword before _carefully_ pulling it out of it's sheath. She could tell it had killed _many_ by studying it. She put it back just as gently as she had taken it out. Sesshomaru stirred again, but still did not awaken. Hesitantly, yet curiously, she searched for something, not knowing what, in his sleeves. Nothing was there. She looked at the Tenseiga.

_Is it really the sword of Heaven?_ Niki thought.

She put her hand on it and looked at him; nothing happened. Very,_ very_ carefully she pulled it out and was in awe when it transformed into a fang. It was not like Inuyasha's, but still amazing in its difference. All of a sudden, she felt a clawed hand grip her wrist. She looked down to see Sesshomaru's golden eyes staring at her.

"_What_ do you think you're _doing_?" he growled, tightening his grip.

She blinked in small pain.

"I was just looking," she said small like.

Then he noticed it had transformed. He let go of her wrist quickly, wide eyed.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, and put it back.

He went to sit up and felt extremely dizzy. She gently pulled him back down into her lap.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that until the poison's worn off,"

"You _poisoned_ me when you _kissed_ me!" he said irritated.

"Shhh, everyone's asleep," she said, placing the rag back onto his forehead.

He crossed his arms frustrated. He was too dizzy to move and uncomfortable being in this woman's lap.

"I was just trying to prop you up. The heat and blood in your head needs to go down so you get better," she said, sensing his thoughts.

He sighed.

"Take the Tenseiga out again," he muttered.

She looked very confused, but did so. Again, it turned to the fang that it did when Sesshomaru pulled it out. (A/N No, it is not a fang like when he pulls it out, but this is my story. I got reasons.)

"It's nice," she said admiring it. "Can it really heal the dead?"

He pointed to Rin.

"You brought her back?" she said with a sweet 'awe' in her voice.

"Testing it out, yea," he said.

She ran her finger down the blade.

"Sharp though," she murmured.

He was in deep thought.

"Try and cut your hand," he said matter-of-factly, yet seriously.

She had the same confused look again, but indeed did try.

"It _won't_," she said in amazement.

His eyes went big again as if he had realized something. You would have thought someone had told him that he was born as a woman! She put it back into the sheath again.

"What's wrong?" she asked, dabbing his forehead.

"'_Niki'_ is it? You're _half mortal_ and _half wolf?_" he said.

She nodded. He closed his eyes.

_This **cannot** be right. Tenseiga has just made a mistake... _he assured himself.

She looked at him and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He flinched, opening his eyes quickly.

"Relax," she growled irritated.

She gently touched his forehead and could tell he was tense as ever. Normally he would have killed her if he were able to sit up.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she scolded, and then her tone changed. "I've stayed up half the night helping you. I am not going to hurt you. Just, do not hurt me. Okay?"

She_ was_ beautiful, he could not lie to himself as her vivid emerald green eyes stared into his golden orbs. He gave a slight nod only she would be able to see, meaning 'okay'. She smiled softly seeing exhaustion in his eyes.

"Sleep," she said, rubbing his temples softly.

"How will you sleep like that?" he mumbled as she continued to melt away frustration.

"I'm fine. You just owe me when I need sleep. You can carry me ten miles. Then we're even," she giggled softly.

Sleep tugged on his eyes and he drifted away again.

Rin jolted up and dug in her sleeves for Sesshomaru's necklace she had finished. She pulled it out and held it in her right hand. Sesshomaru was slightly awake, since he sensed Rin's urgency.

(A/N **_good_** Sesshomaru, like a Daddy...who is...just..._extremely_ tall with _pointy_ ears, _shinny_ swords, a cocky attitude..., and a killer. v)

Niki was awake more so than Sesshomaru, but too tired to try to talk. Therefore, she listened and watched without Rin noticing her. Rin looked at the moon and gripped the stone.

"I wish Sesshomaru...uh," she thought and looked around at everyone.

Kagome had curled up to Inuyasha who had a draped arm over her shoulders with Shippo against her. Kirara slept at Sango's feet as Miroku had his arms wrapped around her keeping her warm. Koga and Sanya had fallen asleep arguing, yet unconsciously were holding each other in their sleep as well. Then she saw Sesshomaru, eyes closed on Niki's lap. Rin knew that Niki _obviously_ was not sleeping comfortably, but was helping Sesshomaru. Rin thought shortly.

"I wish Sesshomaru and Niki would truly, innocently, and honestly fall in love and become mates for _life._ And I wish Sesshomaru would see me as I want him to," Rin said as she closed her eyes tightly.

Niki could tell that Rin really wanted it.

_Oh god, I know that Mother had meant it as a wish within your heart, but I **cannot **guarantee **LOVE**! This guy almost **slit my throat! **_She thought.

"I know that's a bit much, Mr. Moon and Stone, but I_ love_ Sesshomaru. Jaken and he are all I have, really. I do not know Kagome and them well, only when they fight. Oh, and if you would give me a third wish, I wish that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would become brothers and be as they are suppose to be. "_Brotherly friends_." _Please_, make it come true? _Please_," Rin said.

Sesshomaru was in shock. Rin placed it back in her sleeve and lay back down before falling to sleep. Rin was _sure_ that her wishes would come true. Niki sighed before smiling and looking up at the moon.

"Okay, Mother. You have me in a real problem. The kid is going to be disappointed. I mean he _hates_ his brother, and he would _never_ fall in love with _me_! Moreover, I'm a half-ling. It _would_ be nice to see him and his brother as loving ones, though. Hn..." she was quiet. "Oh god, I'm going to _talk_ to a _rock_! Here we go," she breathed. "Onyx, you get three tries. He tries to kill or harm me consciously in any way, even _once_, I will not even_ try! _Three chances if he loses them, he is out. Therefore, with the rules laid out, onyxes...make me fall in love with Sesshomaru and he with me. While you have me interested," she said, softly stroking Sesshomaru's head while looking up at the sky.

Sesshomaru was shocked.

_Maybe Tenseiga is right..._

T. B. C.

Wow, been forever since I've been to FF! I missed it soo much! I'll try to update Inuyasha's Past and Future a.s.a.p. k? Well, be nice with my spelling and grammar errors. okay?R&R! Hope I did not leave you confused, I have been re-reading and re-reading to make sure and I think I did well. So, just R&R! Thanks!

DemonEnHiding


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note


End file.
